Un lourd souvenir
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: ONE SHOT - Shonen-ai. Se passe durant le 3ème tome. Rémus va rendre visite à Severus Rogue mais celui-ci n'est pas là. Rémus entre alors dans le bureau du professeur des Potions qui n'était pas fermé à clef...


Note de l'auteur:

Cette fic est une reprise de la fic "Ce qui m'enchaîne", ma première fic avec un couple homosexuelle, écrite en 2003. Je n'ai pas changé grand chose quant à l'histoire de la fic mais j'ai juste rattaché tous les chapitres car la fic n'était vraiment pas longue bien qu'elle eut 4 chapitres. Donc, là, c'est un one-shot. J'ai pris en compte les derniers volumes d'Harry Potter en corrigeant la fic donc la personne que Severus aimait en étant jeune est Lily et non James comme dans la première version de cette fic.

Il traînait ce lourd souvenir à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Ce couloir si froid et si sombre mais qui rendait son cœur tellement joyeux et rayonnant rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir le voir. Rémus marchait à pas vif pensant que bientôt il se tiendra debout sur le pas d'une porte et qu'après avoir respiré profondément et doucement... en mettant tout son espoir et son amour, il frapperait à cette porte. Alors, une voix froide se ferait retentir pour l'accueillir. Mais ce jour là, il ne reçu aucune réponse. La porte restait silencieuse et immobile. Lupin s'étonna car il était rare, pour ne pas dire jamais, qu'il ne soit pas dans sa chambre à cette heure. En effet, il avait l'habitude d'aller directement dans son bureau après le dîner pour lui préparer sa potion tue-loup. Même qu'un soir, Lupin s'était invité et il lui avait ouvert la porte. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur habituel, il lui avait proposé du thé. Et depuis ce jour, Lupin avait prit l'habitude de boire le thé après dîner, ensemble, avec lui en attendant que la potion soit terminée, dans cette chambre. Dans sa chambre. Ce silence semblait étrange et Lupin hésita. Devait-il entrer sans qu'on l'ait invité? Il pensait déjà à repartir lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Inconsciemment, il venait de soupirer profondément: il était triste de ne pas l'avoir vu et il devait le voir même s'il savait pertinemment que demain, il le verrai. Il n'y avait rien de dramatique dans le fait qu'il ne passe sa soirée avec Rogue et pourtant, le fait de ne pas le voir le rendait triste et il souffrait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant? Cette question qui ne le quitta plus, le fit rester figé sur le pas de la porte bien que Lupin se dit qu'elle devait être fermée à clef, puisque Rogue n'était pas là. Et pourtant, même en se disant cela, Lupin se surprit à prendre le poignet et la tourner doucement. Étrangement, en poussant son bras, il remarqua que la porte s'ouvrait doucement. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune présence dans le bureau du directeur des Serpentard.

- ... Severus? dit-il doucement mais seul le son de sa voix retentissait dans le vide.

Lupin referma la porte derrière lui et scruta l'intérieure du cachot. Une étagère remplit de potions et de choses visqueuses. Un bureau qui servait aussi de table pour boire le thé après les repas. Une bibliothèque débordant de vieux manuscrits. La potion tue-loup bouillonnant dans son coin habituel. Le même paysage que les autres soirs... La seule différence, c'était sa présence. Son absence rendait morne et insignifiant cette salle. C'était comme un portrait qui ne représentait plus personne. Lupin se dit que Rogue a certainement dû sortir en oubliant de fermer sa porte à clef, même si c'est presque impossible de sa part... Alors, en retenant son désir de rester, il se redirigea vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit un petit bruit. Lupin s'arrêta. Était-ce une illusion? Non, c'était un bruit, un tout petit bruit de soie qui se froissait lentement. Ce bruit venait du fin fond de la salle. Là où il avait l'habitude de faire la sieste. Le cœur de Lupin commença à battre fortement. Il avança le plus doucement possible, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible vers cette porte entrouverte du fond de la salle.

À l'intérieur de cette petite salle, aucun meuble. Seulement une table de nuit en bois et un lit. Sur la table de nuit, une lueur faible éclairait la salle sombre... puis il était là. Sur le lit. Sans couverture. On aurait dit qu'il se reposait un peu de sa journée. Lupin s'approcha du lit et le regarda tendrement. Severus Rogue respirait doucement. Lupin était resté planté devant le lit. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de respirer pour ne pas réveiller le professeur dormant. Puis, doucement, il s'agenouilla pour être plus près du visage de Rogue et tendit sa main pour caresser sa joue lorsque celui-ci se retourna soudainement. Lupin se rétracta et se sentit haletant. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas respirer pendant un temps? ou bien parce qu'il voyait Rogue si vulnérable? C'était une sensation étrange: son cœur battait tellement fort! Ils se voyaient tous les jours, ils discutaient ensemble tout le temps et il pouvait se rappeler de son visage et de sa voix où qu'il soit... Mais pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, c'était comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Lorsque Rogue fini de s'agiter, sans aucune hésitation, Lupin caressa la joue tant convoitée et une douleur envahit son cœur: il avait beau toucher la joue de son ami, sa souffrance ne disparaissait pas. Et même si ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes, son désir ne se réalisera jamais... Lupin le savait mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et il se sentit misérable. Soudain, sa main toucha quelque chose de dure. Lupin, en voyant la chose qu'il avait touché, se pétrifia. C'était une pierre mauve, un peu usée par le temps. Il l'avait déjà vue quelque part... Cette pierre était posée près de l'oreiller. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait avec Rogue. Lupin eut mal, très mal, tandis que Rogue dormait, insouciant, sans savoir ce que Lupin ressentait pour lui. D'ailleurs jamais personne ne l'a jamais su. Lupin avait toujours caché ses sentiments envers Rogue. Alors, il souffrait. Et il souffrait encore plus en pensant que dans son sommeil, le professeur des potions rêvait à une autre personne que lui.

"Tac, tac, tac..." Rémus devina par ce bruit que quelqu'un était en train de faire tourner une cuillère dans une marmite dans la salle des potions.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais?

Par dessus l'épaule de Lily Evans qui était assise face à une grosse marmite, Rémus J. Lupin regarda ce que préparait son interlocuteur. Dans la marmite de Lily se trouvait un liquide violacé. N'ayant pas de réponse, Rémus reposa de nouveau sa question mais Lily ne l'entendait pas. Elle était trop concentré sur son travail. C'était comme si elle mettait toute son âme et tout son cœur dans ce liquide insignifiant. Rémus s'était assis derrière Lily et contemplait son dos. Il eut une idée un peu méchante. Il soupira alors doucement:

- Severus...

Lily se leva soudainement et scruta les alentours. Elle s'était levée tellement vite qu'elle n'avait même pas aperçut son ami derrière elle. Elle continuait de scruter autour d'elle et finalement, elle soupira:

- J'ai dû halluciner.

- Non.

Lily se rendit enfin compte de la présence de Rémus et le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de lui sourire.

- Tiens, tu étais là? Je ne le savais pas...

- J'avais remarqué.

- C'est toi qui vient de dire "Severus"?

- ... Oui.

- Ah d'accord! J'ai cru que je pensais trop à Severus et que j'ai eut une hallucination...

Lily avait dit cela d'une façon si naturelle! Elle ne cachait pas ses sentiments et tout le monde était au courant de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Severus. Alors que lui, Rémus, faisait tout pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Lily était une présence trop brillante qui l'éblouissait. Et Rémus était habitué à désirer sans rien faire pour atteindre son but. Il était trop habitué à souffrir...

- ... Et qu'est ce que tu prépares?

- Ah, ça?

En disant cela, Lily montra de sa main la marmite et Rémus remarqua qu'une goutte rouge tomba. Le jeune Gryffondor devint pâle et prit la main de Lily violemment. Une petite brûlure à sa main saignait.

- Tu... Tu t'es fait ça quand je t'ai surpris?

- Quoi? ... Ah, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Quand est-ce que j'ai pu me faire ça...?

- Toi, quand il s'agit de Severus, tu ne vois vraiment plus rien de ce qui se passe autour de toi!

Rémus avait dit cela un peu pour blesser son amie mais Lily avait rigolé.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais lorsque je pense à Severus, je me sens heureuse, avait-elle répondue.

- Mais si tu l'aimes tant, tu n'as qu'à aller le voir et le lui dire? En plus on est dimanche alors, c'est peut-être l'occasion... répliqua Rémus.

- Oui mais...

Lily tourna son regard vers sa potion.

- Je dois finir ça au plus vite. Et puis, même si je ne le vois pas aujourd'hui mes sentiments envers lui ne changeront pas...

Rémus était admiratif devant la franchise de Lily.

- Tu sais ce que c'est le "love-stone"? demanda alors la jeune fille comme Rémus ne parlait plus.

- ... Jamais entendu parlé.

- J'ai lu qu'au Japon, il y a une coutume de donner une goutte de cette potion à la personne qu'on aime. La goutte de la potion deviendra dure comme une pierre si les deux personnes s'aiment. Et si leur amour est de l'amitié, la pierre deviendra bleu et si c'est de l'amour amour, elle sera rouge.

- Et toi, tu espères que la pierre deviendra rouge lorsque tu lui offriras cette potion?

Lily rougit un peu et lui souffla que c'était un secret. Son expression était devenu tellement joyeux que Rémus se retourna pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Il se leva pour sortir de la salle. Et regardant pour la dernière fois le dos de Lily qui s'était remis à son travail, il partit. Dans le cachot, il se sentait de trop: il n'y avait de la place que pour Severus. Alors, il retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où Sirius s'ennuyait.

- Tu penses encore à des choses pas très joyeuses, toi, remarqua celui-ci dès que Lupin mit un pied dans la pièce.

Lupin fut stupéfait mais déjà, son interlocuteur s'était accroché à lui et l'entraînait à s'asseoir dans un canapé.

- Eh mais calme toi! s'emporta Lupin. Pourquoi tu me tires comme ça?

- Parce tu as l'air triste à en mourir, répondit l'autre en toute franchise.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire pour moi, je survis très bien, répliqua sèchement Rémus.

Son ami prit la réponse comme une reproche. Sirius Black se redressa et regarda Rémus.

- Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça?

- Désolé...

Rémus n'avait pas voulu parler de cette façon si agressive mais il l'avait fait. Inconsciemment. Sirius prit alors un air protecteur et demanda:

- Lily t'a encore dit quelque chose?

En entendant cette question posée si naïvement, Lupin se sentit mieux.

- Elle est en train de préparer une potion, un "love-stone" ou un truc comme ça, qui vient d'une tradition de ... je sais plus quel pays.

- Japon.

Rémus avait regardé Sirius d'un air tellement surpris que celui-ci était un peu embarrassé.

- Ben quoi? moi aussi je me cultive de temps en temps...

- Euh... désolé.

- T'excuses pas, idiot. Et elle t'a rien dit d'autre?

Rémus murmura comme s'il se parlait à lui-même:

- Elle m'a parlé de Severus.

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux à cette réponse mais Sirius brisa ce silence au bout que quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité:

- Ça doit faire... "mal".

- Oui, j'ai eu très mal.

Rémus avait remarqué qu'il parlait de façon si naturelle à Sirius qu'il en était lui-même surpris. Il était tellement à l'aise avec Sirius! Pourquoi était-il si tendu devant Lily? Puis, d'une voix tremblante et timide, Rémus souffla:

- Je l'aime.

- ... Ouais.

Rémus sentit que la voix se Sirius était un peu interrogative. Alors, pour ne pas qu'il découvre la vérité sur ses sentiment, il s'empressa donc d'ajouter:

- Mais j'aime aussi James.

Sirius ne lui répondit pas. Il s'était retourné et Rémus ne put lire sur son visage. Mais Rémus continua:

- Alors, je souffre...

Il put enfin cracher ce qu'il avait sur son cœur. Oui, depuis qu'il connaissait les sentiments de Lily, Rémus souffrait. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer. Un sentiment qui ne devait pas sortir de lui. Et Rémus ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait en faire, de ce sentiment qui lui faisait si mal! Ce sentiment le rongeait de l'intérieur, petit à petit, et il le changeait. Il voulait jeter ce sentiment dans une poubelle. L'oublier. Mais à chaque fois qu'il croisait Lily, son sentiment devenait de plus en plus fort et Rémus se sentait tomber dans un désespoir profond.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi parce que ça ne regarde que toi. Mais un jour, Lily sera à James et toi, tu te retrouveras seul.

Sirius parlait le dos tourné, d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente. Rémus baissa sa tête.

- Oui, je sais.

- Mais je serai toujours près de toi. Et ce, même si tu me dis que tu ne m'aimes pas... Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi.

Rémus releva sa tête, surpris. Il remarqua que les oreilles de son ami était devenu un peu rougeâtre. Puis ils ne se parlèrent plus mais Sirius savait ce que Rémus ressentait. Du moins, c'est ce que Rémus pensa à cet instant.

Lupin se remémorait du visage de son ancien ami et décida de sortir de la chambre de Rogue. Le visage de l'homme qui avait conspiré pour tuer le fils de son meilleur ami, de cet homme qui avait réussi à fuir la prison d'Azkaban, le visage de Sirius le hantait à présent... Le temps change beaucoup de choses: Sirius a changé, il n'est plus ce qu'il était. Rémus se dit que si Sirius avait été près de lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il aurait répondu à son amour, certainement. Mais il n'était plus là: Sirius était loin de lui. Ils étaient si amis jadis. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Et pourtant, il y a aussi des choses qui ne changent pas même avec le temps. Comme ce sentiment de souffrance.

Ce jour là, il était debout dans le parc, de mauvaise humeur, comme d'habitude. Caché derrière un buisson, Rémus le contemplait.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça? lui dit soudain Severus, le dos tourné.

- Euh... il m'a semblé voir quelqu'un alors...

- Bon, si tu n'as rien à me dire alors, va-t-en: tu me déranges.

- Excuses...

Severus se retourna tout de même pour voir à qui il était en train de parler. Rémus vit le visage de Severus qui le regardait froidement. Et pourtant, cette froideur, il l'aimait.

- ... Mais bon, tu es supportable quand tu n'es pas avec tes amis qui se jettent sur moi comme des fous dès qu'ils me voient alors ca va.

Il parlait de James et Sirius. Rémus eut un pincement au cœur.

- James ne se jette pas sur toi dès qu'il te voit... tenta cependant Rémus qui voulait un peu prendre la défense de ses amis.

Severus le regarda d'un air très dur et méchant. Comme si Rémus avait touché son point faible.

- J'ai pas envie de parler de Potter! Si t'es venu pour me parler de ce vaurien, va-t-en! s'énerva le Serpentard.

- Severus?

Une voix qu'ils connaissaient retentit derrière les rosiers. Rémus sentit qu'il sera bientôt de trop.

- Tu es en colère? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda la voix.

Sans répondre, Severus tourna le dos à Lily qui venait d'apparaître.

- Rien, fit-il finalement sèchement, puis s'adressant à Rémus, il rajouta: si tu n'as rien à me dire, va-t-en, Lupin.

- Severus, je suis venue te donner quelque chose.

Rémus s'apprêtait à partir, la tête basse lorsque Lily jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui en disant cela. Ce dernier se sentit mal: il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester avec eux car Lily était venue pour offrir sa potion à Severus. Alors, il partit sans rien dire laissant les deux élèves entre eux.

Une semaine plus tard, Rémus remarqua que Severus avait l'air beaucoup moins de mauvaise humeur. Et Rémus avait peur. De parler à Severus. De parler à Lily.

Un soir, après le dîner, Rémus sortit de la tour des Gryffondor. La lune au dehors éclairait le ciel. Son cœur s'alourdissait. Il se disait que s'il pouvait détester Lily, ce serait si facile! Mais il ne le pouvait pas. En marchant, Rémus entendit un bruit. On aurait dit que quelqu'un triait l'herbe au sol. Il s'arrêta. Puis, doucement, il se dirigea vers le bruit. Il vit alors une ombre qui, agenouillée au sol, cherchait quelque chose. La lune n'éclairait pas assez pour voir qui était cette personne. Rémus regarda attentivement cette ombre familière et il devina...

- ... Severus?

L'ombre sursauta. Puis Rémus vit que Severus s'était tourné vers lui pour le fixer de son regard froid habituel mais cette fois, ses yeux étaient rouges. On aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré. Et effectivement, avant de se relever, Severus baissa sa tête et s'essuya rapidement les yeux avec sa manche.

- Va-t-en, dit-il.

- Mais... t'as l'air hyper... "triste", remarqua Lupin, ne sachant que répliquer. Si tu cherches quelque chose, je peux t'aider: à deux on trouvera peut-être plus vite?

- Non, c'est bon, rentre.

- Vas-y, dis moi ce que tu cherches.

- C'est bon, je te dis!

- ... Ah, c'est la... pierre? devina Rémus

Surpris, Severus regarda son interlocuteur qui tentait un sourire. Rémus se pencha alors pour aider Severus à chercher.

- Pourquoi tu l'as perdue dans un endroit pareil? C'est bizarre.

En cherchant, Rémus essayait de parler d'une voix claire. Il ne voulait pas de silence. Sinon, il sentait qu'il allait pleurer.

- Hier, répondit Severus, je l'ai fait tomber sans faire exprès pendant le cours de vol. Je n'ai pas eut le temps d'aller la chercher à cause du professeur.

Severus parlait d'une voix faible et inhabituelle chez lui. Rémus soupira: Severus avait la pierre sur lui-même même pendant les cours. Cela voulait dire que cette pierre avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Qu'il aimait Lily. Qu'ils s'aimaient. Rémus se sentit triste. Très triste.

- ... Désolé, Lupin.

Rémus se retourna vers Severus qui lui parlait le dos tourné. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi il s'excusait. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Soudain, les doigts de Rémus s'arrêtèrent de chercher. Dans l'herbe, une chose avait percuté sa main. Cette chose: une pierre. Une pierre salie par beaucoup de terre. Rémus pensa un instant qu'il pourrait garder la pierre et ne jamais la rendre à Severus. Il aurait pu ainsi briser le lien entre les deux... Mais il se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Lily car lui, il était un homme et que jamais Severus ne pourrait l'aimer. Et aussi, il ne voulait pas voir le Serpentard souffrir.

- Severus, je crois que j'ai trouvé... C'est ça? demanda-t-il d'un ton le plus joyeux possible en montrant la pierre à Severus.

Severus eut l'air soulagé et prit la pierre de la main de Rémus avec précipitation.

- Si cette chose est très importante pour toi, tu ne dois plus jamais t'en séparer.

Rémus disait cela à son ami pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il n'avait pas de place dans le cœur de Severus. Celui-ci avait acquiescé et souri à Rémus en lui disant timidement:

- ... Merci.

Ce sourire que Rémus n'oubliera jamais. Il le garda toujours dan son cœur. Ce sourire, c'était son trésor le plus précieux.

En se réveillant, Rogue eut l'étrange sensation qu'on l'avait espionné. Il scruta sa chambre mais vit qu'il n'y avait personne. La pierre offerte par Lily était déposée près de son oreiller. Rogue la prit et se souvint que lorsque Lily lui avait offert la potion, il avait tant espérer voir une pierre rouge apparaître mais elle était devenue mauve. Mauve car Lily n'avait ressenti que de l'amitié envers lui. Le rouge de son amour s'était mélangé au bleu de Lily. Cette pierre représentait son amour brisé. D'un soupir, Rogue déposa la pierre dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit et se glissa hors de son lit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et comme d'habitude, il prit une bouilloire et mis de l'eau à l'intérieur pour faire son thé. Il se dit alors que Lupin n'était pas venu frapper à sa porte comme d'habitude pour le réveiller mais il se dit aussi que ce n'était pas plus mal: au moins, il serait tranquille ce soir. Et pourtant le fait qu'une habitude soit rompue le déplaisait. Alors, en versant son thé, il appela:

- Lupin! Dépêche toi de venir: le thé va refroidir!

En hurlant, Rogue s'était mis de dos à sa porte d'entrée. Un court moment de silence suivit. Puis, il ressentit une présence hésitante derrière sa porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il vit l'homme qui lui souriait gentiment, comme à son habitude. Ce sourire, Rogue l'aimait bien. Il le soulageait de tous ses maux.

- Severus, tu m'as appelé...?

- Ta potion Tue-loup est prête, répliqua Rogue. Et ton thé aussi.

- Merci Severus.

Lupin entra dans le bureau et se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue où sa tasse de thé l'attendait.

- J'ai retrouvé la pierre que tu m'avais aidé à trouvé lorsqu'on était encore en quatrième année ici, dit alors Rogue. Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu savoir pourquoi tu m'avais aidé à la chercher...

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? répondit Rémus, un peu surpris de la question soudaine.

- Parce que tu aimais Lily toi aussi, n'est ce pas?

- Oui, j'aimais beaucoup Lily, mais pas comme tout le monde le pensait, répondit le professeur de Défense. Elle était ma meilleure amie, c'est tout.

- Pourtant, à chaque fois que Lily parlait de moi, tu avais l'air de souffrir comme jamais, répliqua Rogue d'un ton ironique. On aurait dit que tu étais jaloux.

- Oui, c'est vrai j'étais jaloux mais j'étais jaloux de...

Mais Lupin s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait toujours aimé Severus. Mais le maître des Potion semblait décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau:

- Tu ne supportais pas que Lily puisse parler de quelqu'un d'autre, n'est ce pas?

- Non!

C'en était trop, Rémus se leva et prit Rogue par le col. Puis dans un geste incontrôlé, il l'embrassa sur la bouche.

- C'est toi que j'aimais Severus, et c'est toi que j'aime encore!

Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Cette chose qu'il avait toujours gardé en lui depuis des années. Ce lourd souvenir qu'il traînait à chaque fois qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ce lourd souvenir qui lui pesait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Severus penser à Lily.

- Je t'aime, Severus mais toi, tu aimes toujours Lily et c'est pour ça que je souffre!

- Rémus, fit alors Severus, la fille que j'aime le plus au monde est Lily et jamais je ne pourrai aimer aucune autre fille mais il y a peut-être de la place pour un homme.

Rogue se sentait triste et seul. Il avait besoin de compagnie. Rémus le comprit, Rogue voulait qu'il soit son défouloir. Mais si Rogue pouvait être à lui ainsi, il voulait bien:

- Cette place, je peux la prendre?

Rogue lui répondit par un long baiser que Rémus savoura. Puis les deux se dirigèrent vers le lit où Severus dormait il y a quelques minutes. Rémus se laissa faire, Rogue le déshabilla et l'embrassait comme il l'avait toujours rêvé.

FIN


End file.
